finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Freelancer
of Final Fantasy III as Freelancers (3D).]] Freelancer , also known as, Natural, or Jobless, is the generic job class in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Profile In the technical sense, Freelancer is not an actual job class, it is simply a placeholder until the player acquires actual jobs. Thus, only games that use a job system have Freelancers. The Freelancer is distinguished by basic and/or very general abilities, as its name would imply, and unlike other jobs there is no "traditional" appearance for the Freelancer, the party members usually wearing their default clothing. Though they lack any specific skills or strengths, this serves as their only real weakness, as otherwise Freelancers are well-rounded in all areas of combat. Also more often than not, Freelancers can equip mostly every piece of equipment on their respective games, and also being capable of using abilities from other jobs, which in essence makes them the most powerful "job". Unfortunately this is usually seen very late. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Freelancer is the default job in the 3D versions. Although Freelancers have low base attributes, they have a diverse range of equipment, able to equip many types of armor including some exclusive to a particular job. Freelancers lack particular expertise as while they can equip most weapons and armor, as well as use magic, their overall abilities are well average. They are useful in the beginning but get progressively weaker. Final Fantasy V The Freelancer is the default job class. Freelancers have two free ability slots, can equip every piece of equipment, and have almost all of the innate abilities from any job the player has mastered, making it one of the strongest jobs near the end of the game. The Freelancer job is the only available job until the player witnesses the Crystal of Wind shatter. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission When in Iutycyr Tower, if a girl breaks all her dresspheres, she will revert to her Freelancer job, which makes her weak defensively and offers little offense, though it does increase the girl's level. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Natural is the starting class for Chocobo, and is not suitable for use in the dungeons it is exploring. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Freelancer appears as the default job with basic abilities. As the only job in which the character does not wear a crown, its special ability lets the player keep Gems, which would normally be deducted in the event of a Game Over. Another class, called the Storyteller, lets the user use all their abilities from the crowns they have mastered. Bravely Default The Freelancer appears as the default job for the four main characters. Their stats are all average, but their weapon skill rating is B for all weapons. Additionally, their base stats increase by 1% for each job mastered. Bravely Second: End Layer The Freelancer is the default job class. Its main skillset is Miscellany. The Freelancer is an overall balanced job with medium proficiency in all stats and equipment types. Its innate ability is "Stand Ground", which gives the party a chance to survive with 1 HP when they are about to be knocked out. Final Fantasy Dimensions "Jobless" is the default "job" that functions as a placeholder while characters have not acquired any jobs. It allows the use of nearly all equipment and comes with four open slots for equipping learned skills and abilities. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Freelancer appears as a job card in the new Labyrinth mode, discarding all cards except Doors and Goals. Freelancer is also a job that can be selected for a character in the player's party for Quick Battle, Friend Cards, or wireless matches. It is the default job for party members, and has no special benefits or penalties. Bartz has an alternate costume of himself as a Freelancer from ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Freelancer is a job only available in the Japanese version, it is only available during the tutorial. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Explorers Freelancer is the default job. Freelancers have average stats, and the ability to equip all equipment, save for those specific to certain jobs. Additionally, they have the highest Load of any job, allowing them more freedom in choosing abilities. Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery V Bare.PNG|Main cast of ''Final Fantasy V as Freelancers. Bartz-ThirdOutfit.png|Bartz as a Freelancer in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Ffx2-bare.jpg|Yuna, Rikku, Paine from Final Fantasy X-2 as Freelancers. Chocobo Normal.png|Chocobo in his Natural job class. PartyFree.png|Main cast of Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light as Freelancers. BDFF Agnès Freelancer.png|Agnès as a Freelancer in Bravely Default. BS Magnolia Render.png|Magnolia as a Freelancer in Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD_-_Freelancer.png|Jobeless in Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFAB Freelancers.png|Freelancers in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFE Freelancer.png|Freelancer from Final Fantasy Explorers. MFF Freelancer.jpg|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology The term was first used by Sir Walter Scott (1771–1832) in Ivanhoe (1820) to describe a "medieval mercenary warrior" or "free-lance" (indicating that the lance is not sworn to any lord's services, not that the lance is available free of charge). It changed to a figurative noun around the 1860s. de:Freiberufler es:Aprendiz Category:Recurring jobs